Box Full of Secrets
by ReadtheLyric09
Summary: When Lucas visits Brooke after the robbery he is shocked at what he finds. Everyone believes they know Brooke Davis, but they don't know anything about her. Deep, dark secrets emerge that leave the people of Tree Hill speechless. RATED M. Eventual Brucas.
1. The One He Forgot To Save

So, I know I'm crazy for starting yet another story when I haven't updated my others in forever, but I am running into writer's block with them, and LOST withdrawal, and I overcome writer's block faster by moving on and writing about something else for the mean time, so here I am. I will try to get some more writing done for The Only Thing I Don't Blame Him For and Big Surprises, Great Rewards. Thanks to all those loyal readers and reviewers! --wink, wink--

INFO: This is AU of Season 6. The adults are 25, and Jamie is 7-1/2 or so. Everything happened up until then. The store robbery, the Pucas engagement, and Quentin's death. I wrote this a while ago, so Nanny Carrie abduction does not happen.

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

The adults stood around in Naley's kitchen, not speaking, all of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. They only came out of their trances when a tiny voice spoke from the doorway, the sweet melody belonging to James Lucas Scott.

"Where's Brooke?" he questioned, his gaze swiftly moving around the kitchen to determine that she was indeed not present.

"I don't know honey," Haley replied moving to hug him.

Jamie shrugged her off, avoiding her hurt expression and marched over to his uncle who was seated at the table.

"Uncle Lucas, where is my Brooke?" he asked again, young, blue eyes peering into older, darker ones.

"I don't know J. Luke. I just don't know," Lucas said, still stuck in a dark hole after Quentin's funeral, not able to comprehend that he was not meant to save the boy.

"Well, find her!" Jamie screeched, shocking all of the adults.

Peyton who had been standing next to Lucas bent down, trying to console the boy.

"No. NO! I just want Brooke. Only Brooke," Jamie sobbed, pleading with Lucas.

"Buddy, I don't know where she is."

"Why not? You save everyone. Save her! Just save her Uncle Luke." Everyone in the kitchen was frozen. _Save Brooke from what? Why was Jamie so upset? He had seen Brooke just that morning at the funeral. Was he finally coming to terms with Q's death? _

Lucas could not find the words to express how he felt at that moment. He did promise to save her. But, Brooke Davis did not need saving. She was fine, wasn't she? Surely she would have come to him if she needed help. _Really, would she have Lucas? You idiot. Of course not. _She was always the one everyone leaned on, never really returning the favor. When had she come to any of them crying or needing comfort? Aside from the Angie experience, never._ Angie. That must be what Jamie meant. She's sad and upset about Angie. Well, I promised to save her, and I will._

"Fine Jamie. I'll go find her alright?" Lucas asked, staring at the usually fun loving boy curled up, refusing comfort from any of the adults.

"Help her Uncle Lucas. She's hurting so much. Make sure no one else can hurt her, okay?" The eight year old requested, startling everyone once again.

"What do you mean Jamie? Did someone hurt her? How? When?" Lucas had so many questions. Someone hurt Brooke? His Brooke?

"Don't you guys look at her? Haven't you seen how sad she is? And the bruises? A kid in my class fell down the stairs and he only broke his arm, he didn't have bruises. Someone hurt her. Someone hurt my Brooke. And you weren't there to save her Uncle Luke. You promised her. You promised." With those words, Jamie fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face. And, he finally allowed his mother and father to comfort him, sobbing into his father's broad chest while his mother soothed him with her words and the hand moving gliding up and down his back.

Lucas sat back, shocked. How did Jamie know about that? And, how could him and everyone else be so stupid? The rings around her eyes and the sadness that seemed to have engulfed the usual cheery brunette pointed out that something was wrong. How could they be so blind? And her quoting those rape and assault facts. Since when did Brooke Davis research anything that didn't have to do with the recent fashion trend or who she was supposedly dating at the time? Never. And, that answer in itself should have been enough to send blinking red lights parading throughout his head. She was not fine. Far from it. How could someone lay their hands on her? What had she ever done that could have caused someone to act that way? Nothing. Nobody should ever lay their dirty paws on Brooke Davis. She was too pure. Sure she had been known for getting around, but her heart was so pure, so full of love and kindness. She didn't deserve something like this, no one did.

Lucas made up his mind as he quickly stood, causing the chair he had occupied to crash backwards. But, he didn't hear it. Ever since Jamie's last comment, it was as through his mind was engulfed in a tunnel, only focusing on the thing ahead, saving Brooke Davis.


	2. The Other Davis Girl

Again, I have not forgotten about my other stories, they have been written on the computer at my other house, so I cannot write them during the week. But, I plan on transferring them over to my laptop so that I can write whenever. Please, don't give up on the other stories. They are just on a vacation for now! Suggestions for any stories are welcome.

So, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be longer.

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Lucas pondered what he would say to his brunette friend on the car drive over. Should he mention Jamie and his concern? Or would it be best to not mention their distraught godson? _I probably shouldn't mention him; I don't want to make her feel guilty._ _I still can't believe I was so blind! I am going to kill whoever put their hands on her. KILL. What kind of bastard even thinks of hurting another person in that way? And, here I thought everything was getting back on track in al of our lives. I guess I was wrong, again._ If it's not one thing it's always another in Tree Hill. Our town should be given an award from the amount of drama we accumulate.

His thoughts occupied him as he drove the 20-minute drive from Naley's house to her newly acquired beach home. She sure had good taste! The house was absolutely gorgeous, and the view from the back porch was breathtaking. But, Brooke Davis always did go all out. It was just her style. Always had been, always will be. And, that was one of the things Lucas loved about her. The way she stuck up for what she loved and how she always kept true to herself, instead of giving in to others.

His silver sedan pulled down her street, and his shifted in his seat, eager to talk to Brooke. Her house was at the very end of the street, leaving plenty of time for him to quickly gather his thoughts as he made his way towards her hideout. _Okay. Keep calm; you know she gets defensive when you pressure her. Just let her explain. And, let her know you are there for her. Yeah, be a friend. Okay, I can do this. I have to do this. I owe it to her. _

Lucas pulled up outside of her fairly new house; in such a hurry to reach the front door that he left his keys in the car. Practically sprinting up the cobblestone walkway, he swiftly came to a stop outside her door. Her red door. She would always be the girl behind the red door to him.

Luke picked up his hand and knocked as though he had a purpose. And, he did. His purpose was to be there for Brooke as she had been there for all of their friends. His purpose was to carry out the promise he made her many moons ago. His purpose was to save her.

After several knocks and no answer Lucas was about ready to scale the very tall back porch to find an alternate way in. Luckily for him just as he set out to do it, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked, sizing him up.

Lucas' eyes scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah, um is Brooke here? She lives here, right?" Lucas stepped back to look at the number on the side of the house. Yep, it was defiantly her house.

"I'm sorry, no," the girl stated, starting to close the door.

"Wait! I know she's in there. Her car is out front. You see she just hasn't seemed like herself lately and I'm worried about her. And, our godson is in a state of hysteria right now over the fact that Brooke isn't with him and he only wants her. And, she's always been there for me and I know she's hurting. Just please, let me see her."

"She's not here," the young lady tried to lie.

"I know she's here!" Lucas exclaimed, trying to peer around the teen's body.

"Look, she doesn't want to see anyone, okay? So, why don't you just leave buddy?"

Lucas looked back at the teen, wondering why she was answering Brooke's door He had never seen her before. "Who are you again?"

"It's not important. Brooke is really tired. If you leave me a message I'll make sure she gets it."

"Right. Okay. Just tell her that all of her friends miss her, and Jamie misses her, and I miss her. Tell her that we all care about her Tell her I'm going to save her like I promised. Tell her I know what happened. Just tell here I'm here for her like she's always been there for me. Okay?" Lucas asked, looking head on at the pretty, young girl.

"Okay. I got it," she stated, already closing the door.

"Wait! I never told you my name!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Your Lucas Scott," the young brunette softly said.

"Yeah," Lucas responded, surprised. "What's your name?" he asked as she once again went to close the door.

"Syd.-Well, Sydney. Sydney Davis." And with that the wooden door painted red closed, leaving a dumbstruck and shocked Lucas Scott on the doorstep. _Brooke Davis has a sister?_


	3. The Unhinging Confession

So, here is Chapter 3. This is most definitely more dramatic than the first two chapters. As of right this moment, this and a little bit of Chapter 4 is all I have written for this story. But, I have plenty of ideas for this story at this time, so granted that I don't die or run into too many time constraints, I should hopefully update rather soon. Suggestions or Comments are welcome. I love reader feedback too!!

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

Sydney Davis. Syd. Why had Brooke never mentioned she had a sister? Unless she didn't know? Maybe her father had an affair and she was ashamed. But, ashamed wasn't an emotion frequently displayed on that pretty face of hers. Lucas had only seen Brooke Davis ashamed twice. The first time when he caught her in bed with Chris Keller and the second time when she had lied about being pregnant. Maybe Brooke was embarrassed. Sure her parents had never been there and they were crappy human beings, but at least her parents were together, a united front. And, that sister would prove differently? Well, whatever the reason, Sydney Davis had opened a can of worms upon her arrival in Tree Hill.

Lucas couldn't just leave after that shocker. So, he did the only thing her could think of to talk to Brooke, he scaled the back porch like he originally intended to.

However, that was no easy feat. Brooke's back porch had to be 16 feet high and Lucas wasn't as young as he used to be, or in nearly as great of shape. Huffing and puffing, he finally made his way to the top, and with one last heave he was propelled over the railing. Falling in a heap on the deck, he lay there a moment trying to catch his breath. Oh the things he did for Brooke Davis.

After several minutes the blonde brooder decided to get up and find Brooke. They needed to talk. Unfortunately, all the blinds were drawn, not offering even the tiniest of views into her lush house.

So, Lucas knocked on the back door. And knocked. And knocked. Finally, the same girl that answered the front door came out with the Davis scowl on her face.

"What in the world? Are you crazy? Do you want to get killed? Geez buddy you really are crazy," She muttered, her green eyes blazing.

"No! I'm not crazy. I just really need to see Brooke, to talk to her. Please."

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear me before? She doesn't want to see anyone. Okay?" the girl stated, putting her hands on her hips, reminding him of Brooke now more than ever.

"Well, then you tell her I'm going to wait out her until she does feel like talking. Hell, I'll wait all night," Lucas shouted the last part through the open door, hoping Brooke was close enough to hear it.

Apparently she was. The next second a weary looking Brooke appeared at the door, wrapped up in a blanket. "What do you want Lucas?"

"You Brooke. I need to talk to you."

'Can't this wait until tomorrow?" the brunette questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"No, Brooke. It can't wait. Can we talk in private? Please?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Syd. It's not like she's going to go running to the press. She's my blood, she wouldn't do that."

"I know. I wasn't implying she would. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister? Huh Brooke?"

Brooke's nose scrunched up in confusion. "I don't."

At this Lucas snorted. "What do you mean you don't?"

"Just that. I don't have a sister. Lucas, are you high, or something?"

"No! Brooke, how can you lie to my face?" Luke questioned.

"I'm not lying!" Brooke exclaimed, furious at the blonde. "Is that why you came here, to interrogate me and call me a liar?"

"What? NO. But, Brooke, how can you tell me you don't have a sister when she's standing right there?" He asked, pointing a finger at Sydney.

It was Brooke's turn to snort, which offered Sydney the chance to answer. "She's not my sister."

"Are you two sure? You guys look so much alike," Luke stated, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the headache that started to form.

Brooke answered him this time. "That's impossible Luke."

"How is that impossible? You guys look almost identical! It's not impossible."

Brooke softly stated, "Luke it is impossible. It's impossible because Syd isn't my sister, she's my daughter."

It took Lucas a moment to recover. "What? Your DAUGHTER? Brooke, what? None of this makes any sense." Luke dragged himself over to one of her deck chairs and plopped down, putting his head in his hands.

Brooke moved over to comfort him, gently squeezing Syd's arm as she passed her. "Hey, Luke, don't pass out on me now," Brooke joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Sydney stood watching the scene from a far. So this was Lucas Scott. The Lucas Scott that she had wanted to meet for a long time. Only, she couldn't, because he didn't know about her. Well, now he did, and she intended to have the conversation she had been dying to have with him.

Brooke was still at Lucas' side, trying to calm him down before he had a heart attack or something. That would be something! Have to call all of her friends and say Lucas had a heart attack because of her! Wow. Yeah, that would not be good.

"Hey Syd, can you go get a glass of water, babe?" Brooke questioned, looking at her daughter's gorgeous face.

"Sure Mom," the girl stated, already moving into the house.

"Thanks."

Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas who was staring at her with his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Brooke?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Why didn't you tell me Pretty Girl?" the brooder questioned, letting the familiar name slip from his lips.

"Tell you what Lucas?"

"Brooke," Lucas countered, giving her a look. When she didn't respond he sighed and continued. "Why didn't you tell me about Sydney? How old is she? Is she m-m-mine?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, Luke she's not yours. She's too old to be. She's turning 13 this year. Why didn't I tell you? Lucas, I didn't tell anyone, not even Peyton. Honestly? I was a little ashamed. Not of her," Brooke quickly stated upon seeing Lucas' face, "but of the fact that I had her so young."

Doing the math in his head, Lucas grimly nodded. "You must have been what? Thirteen or so?"

Brooke was choking back sobs now. "I was twelve. My first time."

Lucas was trying to hold back his own emotions at seeing Brooke break down. "Who was he?"

"I don't know I never saw his face," she responded, putting her head into her hands.

"What?" Luke questioned. He had been thrown off at the last answer. _She didn't know? Was she-was she raped?_

"Brooke, were you-" Lucas started, unsure of how to continue, "Were you raped?"

Her silence was enough to answer his question and Lucas gathered the broken woman up into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Sydney had finally come back out after getting the water like her mother requested. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, rushing to her mom.

"Nothing," Lucas answered, backing off of the chair.

Sydney thrust the glass of water into Lucas' hands and silently sat down where he had been, pulling her mother into her. Syd ran a hand through her hair, whispering in her ear.

Syd looked up at a bewildered Lucas Scott. "What happened?" she asked more softly this time.

"We were just talking about you and how she was-" Luke cut off, moving his gaze to the ground. He was unsure if the girl knew about her past.

"Raped?" the girl quietly questioned, still holding her mother tight.

Luke nodded, looking back at the pair. They had such a hard past, both of them. How did Brooke hide her secret? How had he not known?

Brooke finally calmed down enough to talk. "Not that I don't appreciate the concern Lucas, but why did you come here?"

Luke debated about whether or not to tell the truth. Deciding that it couldn't be put off any longer he answered her question. "Brooke, I know you didn't fall down the stairs."


	4. The Adhering Vow

Hey all! Sorry for the delay. So, I wanted to comment on the last episode. I love the Naley cuteness. And, of course adorable Jamie! The Brooke and Sam interaction was fine too. I'm still clinging to hopes of Brucas, but in the mean time, Owen will do as some good eye candy for Brooke. I enjoyed the Pucas scenes where they fought and discovered they were not the perfect couple. But, I detested the fluff scenes. And, ew, sex in Karen's bed! How disgusting! Peyton truly is crazy. Brooke never would have moved in there permanently I don't think. I believe she would keep the room as is in memory of her mother figure, and instead maybe resort to sexcapades in there occasionally when she felt like it. But, for Peyton to right out move herself into there was just wrong in my mind and kind of insulting to Karen's memory. (Although, I am _slightly _Anti-Peyton, in case you didn't notice!) What do everyone else think??

Thank you to all the loyal reviewers. I just wanted to comment to the one anonymous reviewer who stated that this plot was completely crazy and I was sick to suggest it. Flame the story if you wish to, but do open your eyes. Rape and molesting occur everyday, to women, and even men, of all ages. It is certainly not uncommon for it to happen to young girls. And, yes they can get pregnant. Girls that age even get pregnant from willingly having sex. I don't agree with it, but it is an issue that needs to be addressed regardless. Teenage pregnancy rates are rising all throughout the world. Don't believe me? Well, statistics do not lie. Go do some research, and I think many will be surprised at the facts pertaining to teenage pregnancy, rape/molestation, and abuse. It is a cruel world, and no one is immune to the many evils lurking in the corners. I think it is better to be informed than ignorant. But, hey, who am I to try and make a difference?

Anyways, off my soapbox now, thank you to all the reviewers and readers, again. You guys are welcome to offer advice or feedback as to what you would like to happen. I always enjoy trying to incorporate the readers' ideas into my stories.

And, one last note before we get to the main attraction. I have been beta-ing a LOST story for a lovely Italian girl. The story is her first fan fiction, if I am not mistaken, and her first story in English. So, please do take a look if you could. Reviews are very informative, especially for those writing in a secondary language. The story is called **BRIGHT NEW DAWN** by whatdemydid. Here is the link: ** /s/4609366/1/BrightNewDawn ** (Garh, I hate this site. Okay, not really. You have to add fanfiction-dot-net to the front of that, and obviously without the spaces, slashes, and with a dot instead of the word! The site will not allow me to keep it. It keeps shortening it to the above, sorry!) I can't seem to figure out how to get links directly posted on fanfiction. Advice is welcome!!) So, the story is entirely her plot line and such, I merely helped with the English grammar, sayings, and dialogue. A little feedback can really brighten a writer's day; I say from experience! Also, if you guys are looking for some good One Tree Hill stories, there are some really good ones circulating right now. Some I would recommend:

The Family Scott, by caseycoop

You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love, by BrucasPurpleMonkey

May The Road Rise To Meet You, by ThumperE23 (I also highly recommend the story's prequel, All Roads Lead Back Home.)

If I Didn't Want To Do This Alone, by rosieloves23

A Season in Purgatory (newly finished), by BroodyGirl23 (In fact, read any/all of her stories, the girl is brilliant!!)

Put You To Bed (recently updated!), by toddntan (He is one of the funniest guys on here...and a really good writer too.)

--There are plenty of other good stories on here, ones I have missed and ones from years back. So, just keep reading around as there are some real treasures in the bunch. I think that from now on I'm going to add a few stories I've recently read that are very good in my opinion and should be recognized and read by more. Now, they might not be all One Tree Hill stories, but they will be good stories nonetheless.

Finally, you all say! Yes, finally, on to the chapter I have taken forever to post! **ENJOY, Review, and read on my friends.**

* * *

"What do you mean? I told Peyton, I'm just clumsy" Brooke defended, trying to keep her mask in place.

Sydney snorted, smashing that lie to pieces. "Please, mom. Stop the bullshit. Just tell them! They won't look at you differently!" Apparently little Davis had gotten her mother's attitude.

Lucas smiled slightly at Syd's outbreak. Her actions reminded him so much of Brooke the first years of High School. How he missed that upbeat and overconfident girl. This shell of Brook Davis nowadays was starting to frighten him immensely.

"SYDNEY DAVIS! What did I tell you about all the swearing?" Brooke demanded. She softly added, "And, yeah they will. I know because I see how you look at me now. Like I'm going to break any second. Like I'm weak and defenseless. I can't handle anyone else looking at me like that!"

Sydney sighed and plopped down on a deck chair next to her mother. "Mom, of course I look at you differently. We've been through so much, how could I not? I've only ever seen you this broken three times. When Peyton betrayed you the first time, when you decided to give this idiot up," she said pointing to Lucas, "and when you thought you were pregnant after Naley's second wedding. But, I LOVE you. You are my mom. And, you are the strongest person I know. You always have been, and as far as I'm concerned, you always will be. " The younger brunette hugged the older one tightly, trying to hold back her emotions much like her mother was.

"Brooke?" Lucas' voice brought the two out of their embrace. "Remember what I said a few years ago?" At Brooke's vacant stare he continued, "I promised to save you. But, Brooke I can't save you when I don't know what is wrong, okay? Please Brooke, just let me save you."

At his words, the brunette's eyes started to water, her wall slowly crumbling. At his still intense gaze she merely nodded. Yes. She would finally let him save her.

"And, I'm sorry, but what did you mean she thought she was pregnant after the Naley wedding?" Lucas asked, directing his question no one in particular.

Syd merely shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to get into it right then. Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair, giving in to her silent plea to shut up. He turned his attention back to Brooke whose eyes still glistened with tears. "So, tell me Brooke, what happened to you?"

Her gazed averted downward, staring at the wooden panel of the deck, she started to recount that night. "I was all alone at the store, closing up. I had let Millie leave early to go on a date with Mouth. They needed to spend some more time together. They are just the cutest couple, aside from Naley of course. Don't you think?"

Lucas tried not to laugh at her obvious ADD. "Brooke, they really are great together. But, that wasn't what we were talking about."

Sighing, she continued. "Right. Sorry. So, anyways, I was counting the cash from the day, or looking over sketches, I don't remember, when I heard the door open. I thought it was just a costumer trying to pick up a last-minute dress for a cocktail party or something. Only, when I turned around, it definitely wasn't a woman. Or someone wanting to buy a cocktail dress either," Brooke added, trying to add in a little humor and failing miserably. When nobody laughed she sighed once again and moved on. "Next thing I know I'm on the ground and this guy is over me." Her hazel eyes started to fill with tears as she once again remembered that night and all the pain it had caused. "He just kept hitting me. I thought I would eventually pass out, but I didn't. H-he," she started, but could not finish, instead softly whispering, "I figured it was a once in a lifetime thing, what happened with that bastard when I was younger, I guess I was wrong." Both Lucas and Sydney gasped.

"Mom?"

"Brooke?"

"H-he uh," sighing, Brooke furiously wiped at the tears that had started to escape, "he ripped my dress off, like I was nothing, like I had no feelings. He was like this animal that only had one thing on his mind. My fists and screaming did nothing to stop him. He only had one thing on his mind. Sex. I never thought I would see the day where I would hate that word so much. Even the mere thought of it. I can't believe I treated it like it was meaningless in high school! It is such a big deal. It's a big deal," Brooke finished, tears streaming down her face as she made no effort to cover up the fact.

"Mom? Why didn't you tell me? Mom? God. I mean, here I just thought he had beat you up. This is huge! Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything?" Syd demanded, her gaze intense despite the wetness from her own tears.

"Syd, would you mind going inside? I need to talk to Brooke-your mother. Please?"

Sydney sighed, but got up off her chair, heading inside, but not before affectionately patting her mother on the hand.

"Brooke, man. How could someone do something like that! If they ever find the guy, I'll kill him, I swear. You reported this to the cops didn't you?" At Brooke's small shake of the head, Lucas exploded. "Why the hell not? Brooke! This guy broke into your store, beat you, violated your privacy. He raped you, Brooke! Why don't you want to find out who this guy is?"

"I just don't."

"Brooke! What is going on with you? This isn't the girl I knew in high school. Where has that girl gone?"

"That girl disappeared, along with her bitchy, absentee mother. That girl disappeared the day I was raped and none of my friends bothered to even check up on me. Do you know how it feels to realize that your friends didn't even bother to call you once, just to see how your day was going? That girl realized that she was alone in the world. That girl, Lucas, realized that there was nothing to fight for."

"What about Sydney, Brooke? Isn't she something to fight for? And, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry Brooke."

"Yeah, she's definitely something worth fighting for. It seems like I always hear those words from you. But, Lucas, it's okay, because it isn't your job to protect me. Those duties disappeared when we broke up."

"NO! No, they didn't Brooke. You might not be my girlfriend, but you are my friend, one of my best friends. And, you matter! You matter to Haley, and Peyton, and Millicent, and Nathan, and our godson, and Mouth, and to Syd, and you matter to me Brooke Davis. Don't give up, Brooke. There are a lot of evils in the world, but there is still so much to live for. Brooke, I will not let you give up. If I have to move in and make sure you get out of bed everyday, I will. I won't let you go through this alone. Do you hear me, Brooke Davis?"

Sniffling, the brunette nodded. "Yes," she quietly muttered, looking into Lucas' bright, blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay, Brooke?"

Brooke wanted to ask him how Peyton would feel about that, but bit her tongue. She was too emotionally drained to get into an argument over her curly-haired friend. Deciding to leave it for another day, Brooke merely climbed out of her seat and joined Lucas on his, wanting to be held. The blonde brooder accepted her with open arms, wrapping her up more tightly in the blanket still draped around her slender shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently rocking her from side to side.

Lucas bent forward so his mouth was at her left ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper, his soothing words flowing directly into her head. "I will not let you fall Brooke."


	5. The Lingering Silence

First off, I'm sorry for the large gap between updates. I lost my notebooks that contain all the plots/ideas/outlines/chapters for all my fanfiction writings. I found them last night, though! Life was hectic these past two years, which left me with no time to write outside of school assignments. Sorry! This chapter is a little short, but at least it is an update. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story. I started writing it when I was really sick a few years ago and hopped up on like 5 medications. I know there are people who enjoy the story, though, and would not appreciate it if I deleted this story. So, I am going to leave this up here and try to figure out where I want the story to go. If you have an idea you think you would like to see or a direction you imagine the story taking, PM your idea and I'll look into mixing it into the plot. Basically, I am going to step back and decide on a direction for this story (long-term plot, etc.). This was never one of my main stories; it was more of a side thing, so it never got fully developed like I tend to do with most of my stories before starting to upload them. I will do my best to figure things out quickly so that the next update is quick. Again, sorry for the time lapse!

Read and Review!

-ReadtheLyric09

* * *

Light filtered in through the flimsy drapes covering the kitchen window. A patch of sunshine landed on the face that was occupying the couch. Groaning, Lucas rolled over, intent on falling back to sleep. Minutes later, the blonde huffed and finally got up, stretching as he walked to the kitchen. He searched a few cabinets before finding Brooke's coffee mix, raspberry mocha. Lucas rolled his eyes at her choice of coffee; she always did like the fruity flavors. The blonde set the coffee machine up before opening the fridge in search of edible food. Surprisingly, her refrigerator now contained actual food, a welcome change from their high school days when all that could be found at her house were whipped cream, strawberries, and ice cream.

Soft padding alerted Lucas to another presence in the kitchen. He turned around, and a youthful version of Brooke, her daughter, stood before him. Sydney truly mirrored a younger Brooke Davis. It was uncanny how much like her she looked. And, it was probably for the best; there was obviously no presence of the horrid bastard in the younger Davis, thankfully.

Syd scoffed at Lucas before moving into the kitchen, heading toward the pantry. Lucas watched her silently, still standing with the fridge door wide open. The brunette moved silently through the room, grabbing a strawberry poptart from the cupboard before perching herself on the counter by the sink, studying Lucas.

Sydney knew Lucas Scott extremely well despite never meeting him before. Her mother had cried too many tears over the jerk. Her mother had spent too many hours wanting him back. Her mother deserved better, deserved to not be toyed with. And, if no one else would step up, Syd would be more than happy to put Lucas Scott in his place. She would be delighted to kick him to the curb for hurting her mom yet again. He seemed to never learn the error of his ways when it came to Brooke Davis, but this time, he would. Sydney would make sure of it.

"So, Lucas, when are you leaving?" the brunette questioned, biting into her sugary breakfast.

Luke's blond head swiveled to look at her, confusion spreading over his features before answering. "Um, I'm not sure. I'll probably leave once Brooke is better."

"Well, she's fine, so you can leave."

"She is not fine, I know her. She might pretend to be fine, but she isn't," he responded, staring directly at the teenager.

"You know her? I don't think so. She is fine. I'm here. She will be fine. Just leave, okay?"

"Sydney, you shouldn't have to watch over her, protect her. That is her job to do those things for you, not the other way around. Let me help!"

"No, Lucas. Every time she's involved with you she comes out worse for wear while you go on flipping between her and Peyton. I will not, _will not_, allow you to break her heart again. I will kill you if that happens, do you understand?"

The ferocity gleaming in her hazel eyes alerted Lucas that she was not joking. And, at the statement, he froze before mutely nodding his head. "I never meant to hurt her you know. I was confused in high school."

"And now? What's different now?" Sydney challenged.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Well, until you give me a legit reason, stay away from my mother."

Realizing he was getting nowhere with the young girl, Lucas sighed and walked over to the couch. He grabbed his coat from where it had sat the entire night. He slowly ambled to the front door, pausing to look back at Sydney.

Her cocked eyebrow reminded he so much of Brooke at that moment that he could not help but smile. "Tell Brooke I'll be back tonight to check on her, okay?" When he noticed the girl opening her mouth the protest, he stopped her. "I will not try anything, Syd. Your mom is one of my best friends and I am going to help her through this." With his final words lingering in the air, Lucas swiftly turned around and left, the oak door shutting with a soft click.

Sydney Davis was left standing all alone in the foyer, staring at the place Lucas stood moments before.

* * *

A few hours later, Brooke ambled into the kitchen. Sydney watched her from her perch on the living room couch. "Mmm, where's Luke?" Brooke asked, searching around the room.

"He left," Sydney stated, watching as her mother's face fell ever so much. "He said he'd be around later."

Brooke could detect the slight disgust in the young girl's words. "You don't like him, do you?"

Syd shook her head slightly. "I don't trust him," Sydney stated plainly.

"Why not? Did he do something?" Brooke questioned.

"No. I don't trust him because of what has happened in the past."

"Babe, that was years ago."

The younger girl snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Sydney Davis, watch the attitude!"

"Sorry," Syd obediently responded, not meaning it one bit, a fact that Brooke chose to ignore.

Sitting down on the couch, Brooke turned towards her daughter. "Seriously, Syd, what did you mean when you said you didn't trust him?"

"I don't trust him with you!" Sydney exclaimed, jumping off the couch and pacing in front of the coffee table.

"Why not? He's never hit me. He would never hit me."

"I don't trust him with your heart!" Sydney yelled, stopping her pacing and staring intensely at her mother head on.

"Baby-"

"No, don't 'Baby' me. You might have forgotten about the past, but I haven't! I was the one who watched you fall apart, twice! And, that idiotic asshole was the reason why. I listened to you cry yourself to sleep too many nights. It won't happen again. I WILL NOT let it happen again." By the end of her little speech, Sydney was crying openly. Big, fat tears left glistening tracks down her porcelain cheeks.

Brooke sat there silently, watching her daughter cry. There were no words—at least, none that she could think of in that moment. What does one say when the person before her slowly, ever so slowly, cracks right before her eyes? What does one say when she is the reason for that break? Are there words? For the Davis girls there was only silence.


End file.
